


Shepards Girls

by fake117x



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 19:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17987237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fake117x/pseuds/fake117x





	Shepards Girls

Hi Corey,  
Hope you enjoy the work, Fake:

Shepard winced at the flare of pain in the side of his face. The meeting had been going on for far too long and he was getting sick and tired of Miranda's voice droning on and on. He stood and instantly all eyes were on him. "Enough", was all he said as he crossed his arms. Miranda blanched at the look on his face and realized the precarious position she was in. She nodded shakily and turned to finish up.

"Well that's all the important stuff covered anyway so unless the commander has anything to add...", she looked at him but he shook his head. "Well that's that then", she told them and everyone got up to leave.

"Not you", said Shepard staring at Liara. He watched her eyes widen slightly and a shiver of fear ran up her back. She stood stiffly looking everywhere but at him. He could see her desperately trying to make eye contact with anyone else but they averted their gaze and he saw fear and shame in many of their expressions. They filed out one by one without a backward glance and he strolled over casually to Liara.

Without a word to her he reached out and groped her breasts from behind. She cried out softly and pulled slightly away from him but he pulled her tightly against his chest and started mauling her tits through her outfit. He seen the tension begin to slip out of her form and watched as her shoulders relaxed and her arms lowered. He smirked with satisfaction...she couldn't help what she felt despite herself.

He turned her towards him and her mouth opened and her head tipped back, looking for a kiss he thought, but instead he grabbed the front of her outfit and tore it open. She moaned as he stripped her there and then in the room and stepped back to admire her form. She held her arms to cover herself but as he looked at her coldly she slowly lowered them and stood up straight.

She was a proud Asari if nothing else. Her race had been ancient when humanity was crawling out of the mud and she wouldn't be intimidated by this brute. He could read her like a book and enjoyed the flinch of fear as he feinted towards her. Slowly he reached out towards her trousers and she closed her eyes and tried to slow her breathing. Gripping them his grin grew wider and he slipped them slowly down her long toned thighs.

He grabbed her thighs roughly and started kneading them and stroking them. He loved the slightly rough texture of her skin under his palm and enjoyed the way the light reflected off her tiny delicate scaling. He had enjoyed many women in his life and had a string of bastards in several colonies but since he had first encountered aliens he had never looked twice at a human woman.

The first one had been an Asari whore on Bekenstein. She had been smug and condescending as he had walked into the room. She had instantly began giving him instructions and tutoring him as if he needed her advice or something. He had cut her off by gripping her neck and pinning her to the wall. She had squealed with terror and reached for her omni tools panic button but he held her arm easily.

Instead of physically fighting him she had grown still as a blue light enveloped her body and she focused her attention on him. A wave of light had exploded from her body and his head had snapped backwards. She waited expecting his grip to slacken or him to drop to the ground unconscious. Instead he had slowly lowered his head to face her and grinned like a maniac.

"That wasn't bad but you could have put a bit of power behind it. You can't expect a biotic wave to just knock anyone over. You have to really mean it. Like this", he said as a he suddenly glowed blue himself. Unlike the light sheen that had encircled her he practically filled the room with blue light as his feet had lifted from the floor and a thick wave erupted from his body. She had been pinned to the wall by the impact and felt the air being driven out of her.

As she lay there dazed he had dragged her to the bed. She had started to come around as he stripped her robe from her to reveal the lacy lingerie she had on underneath. He worked his trousers loose and she watched with fear as he drew forth his cock. It took some effort on his part due to its sheer size and knelt on the bed between her legs and let if hang down. It reached at least 10 maybe 11 inches down and he held it up against her like he was comparing their sizes. It easily made its way from her pussy to her stomach and she knew that this was going to be rough.

A scream split the room as he impaled her on his length. He grunted and began thrusting into her over and over again setting an unbelievable pace right off the bat. She moaned and mewled and he pinned her arms down as she started to struggle against him. He had taken her long into the night again and again over and over. He couldn't believe how good it felt to totally dominate the lithe blue slut. It was deep in the night when he stepped away from the bed and admired his handywork.

She lay in a pool of sweat and cum on the ruined sheets. She had bitten a hole clean through her pillow when he had taken her ass and torn the sheets as he pile-drived her from above. He smirked and threw a handful of credits at her before dressing and leaving the club. The host had seemed surprised to see him and he surmised that she had thought he left after he disappeared early last night. He nodded to the arms dealer and had left before questions could be asked. She was only a whore afterall and he had paid her well for her services.

Ever since that night he had made sure to take the time to sample various aliens throughout his travels. No one from Saren to the Collectors had managed to interfere with his "hobby" for long and the Alliance was keen to cover up their golden boys dark activities. He had been warned several times by his commanding officers about the state he had left some of the women in but the legendary Commander Shepard had been above reproach.

Finally after his appointment to the elite Spectres he had had been given command of his own ship and thus capable of appointing his own crew. It had raised some eyebrows when alien after alien had been brought on board. To be fair he had included several male members to his team, afterall he hardly wanted a broken woman covering his back in combat and he had little faith in the weak willed sorry excuse for humans that Captain Anderson had brought under his command.

First he had been fortunate enough to come across the curvy young Quarian Tali'Zorah nar Rayya. Saren's agents had been seeking the clever mechanic for some evidence she had against him. The council had been impressed by how enthusiastic the commander had been to find the evidence to help bring the rogue Spectre to justice but the reality had been that in Shepard's many years roaming the galaxy in service to the alliance he had never once come across a Quarian whore. They where notoriously difficult to find due to their poor health and general incompatibility with most other species.

With the help of the huge Krogan Urdnot Wrex and the determined C-Sec officer Garus Vakarian he had tracked her down just as the meeting with the supposed Shadow Broker's agents had gone down. He had rescued her from what was actually Saren's agents by tearing through the merc's like wet paper. He had been enraged that they could potentially ruin his first opportunity to rail a Quarian slut and had shown no mercy. Even when one of the merc's had sworn he had information on the soon to be former Spectre Saren Shepard had casually blown a hole through his head.

He had collected the unconscious Quarian from where she lay on the ground and had brought her to Udina and Anderson. Before long she had been brought before the council for questioning and Shepard had been appointed the task of bringing Saren to justice. He smiled at the wide scope of freedom such a mission would bring. The council had basically offered him a blank check to track him down and his own ship to boot. There and then he had brought the 3 aliens on board as his new team members. He remembered the looks of approval from the council members and the look of worry on Anderson's face.

He had spent far too much time cleaning up after Shepard's exploits and he was worried for the young Quarian but this was too good an opportunity for humanity for him to risk ruining it by exposing Shepard. So he had sighed and shook his head as Shepard smiled and took the Quarian's arm, guiding her out of the council chambers and towards her new home.

As soon as he had her through the quarantine he had tightened his grip on her arm as he guided her immediately to his new cabin. He heard a note of fear in her voice as she asked why he was locking the door. He hadn't answered but instead made his way over to her and gripped her helmet in his hands. She cried out in fear and tried to pry his hands loose but she only earned herself a backhanded slap that had rocked her to her core.

She was only kept upright by his grip on her suit as he started to disassemble her protective gear. He had slowly drew her sleeves back to reveal her light purple skin beneath. He examined her 3 fingered hand before carrying on with the rest of her armor and revealing more and more of her body beneath. Last of all he had removed her helmet revealing her angular face beneath it.

She had given up struggling the moment her suit had been breached, accepting that she had passed the point of no return. She at the very least could enjoy her first and last time with a man before sickness and disease took her. She had hoped for some tenderness and caring for her first time but she had sobbed as he turned her and bent her over the bed like an animal.

She had watched Varren rutting savagely and that had been almost romantic compared to this. The commander had shown no regard for her as he fucked her raw like a slut. The pain had been almost unbearable but slowly, oh so slowly it had been replaced by something else. She began shifting and moaning at the feel of the huge cock as it was buried time and again inside her. Her hand had crept down to her crotch and she began to rub herself as the commander made her his bitch.

He reached out and took a hold of her unusual stiff alien hair and used it to pull her back towards him as he pounded her from behind. She couldn't believe how long he lasted. Even the professionals she had watched in her smutty movies hadn't performed this well. He had taken her long and hard that evening as she slipped out of consciousness. She had awoken in the morning dazed and confused. The room was empty but he had at least bothered to cover her with the bedclothes.

She had sobbed as the full realization of her situation hit her. There was no way that she would recover from this, she felt dirty all over as she never had in her life. She wondered would she bother putting back on her suit or live her last few days of life with a freedom she had never had before but decided in the end if there was even a small chance of survival it wouldn't happen without the suit.

Shepard had arrived as her helmet was slipped in place and barked out a laugh. No need for that for another while yet. I gave you enough doses last night to keep you safe for at least 24 hours. She turned to face him and he guessed at her surprise by her stance as her helmet gave very little of her expression away.

"What...do you mean?', she asked.

"I'm not your average human Tali. I've been extensively modified to be the best I can be. Stronger, faster, I heal quicker and I'll live longer. A small dose of my blood sweat and any other bodily fluids will protect you from pretty much any disease and infection you can think of. The perfect little addition to let me do what I want with a little suit rat like you", he finished as he ran his hands down the outside of her suit.

"Still if we overdo it your body will reject it and you'l be even worse off than before so unless you want to die you should leave. I've made arrangements for a post in engineering and a bunk in the engineering suites. Head down and ask for Engineer Adam's. He'l give you your duties. Here take this", he said as he handed her a comms tool. "Let me know when your ready for another round".

Her mouth had dropped open in shock as he turned and went to the desk. He completely ignored her and she had left the cabin with her thoughts still reeling. He actually thought she would come back after how he had treated her? And calling her a suit rat and kicking her out like she was some common whore? Who the fuck did he think he was?

Three nights later Shepard had smirked as the comms unit on his omni tool had pinged. Five minutes later Tali was on her back with her legs on his shoulders as he pounded her slutty little ass. Tali had become a regular visitor but he never let her get much closer than that. The last thing he needed was a whiny girlfriend interfering with his interests.

He had been true to his word and she hadn't sickened. In fact the small occasional sicknesses that afflicted all Quarian's throughout their life had vanished as their relationship progressed. She had competition for his affections though. Their first stop had been to a small world known as Therum in the Knossos system. She had watched with jealousy as the commander eagerly fought his way through the Geth and Krogan mercenaries to reach that stupid blue slut from where she had managed to trap herself.

She and Ashley had stood by as the commander made his way behind the Asari where she hovered in the air. The naive little tramp had smiled thinking she was about to be released. Her smile faltered as she felt the commanders hands sliding across her suit. She shivered at his touch and let out a little yelp as he lightly slapped her on the ass.

It had taken only moments for him to tear her clothes loose and before she knew it he was taking her reverse cowgirl in mid air as she was restrained. Ashley had averted her gaze and turned her back on the scene jealousy in every line of her body but Tali had watched awestruck a the sight of the perfect human specimen had devastated the Asari. Tali could hardly believe she had been on the receiving end of this sort of treatment and had survived.

Liara had cried out over and over again but Tali knew it was pleasure not pain that caused this reaction. The commander could be incredibly aggressive and had absolutely no regard for his lovers or their well being but Tali had quickly learned to enjoy being taken like a slut. She had relished it...and if she was honest with herself she had come to need it.

Now before her eyes she watched as the commander had excitedly dominated another woman and she knew deep inside her that this could be a problem for her. She would never find someone else like the commander and if he decided to focus his attentions on Liara instead...She shook her head in surprise at the loud explosions and banging coming from above.

The commander had disabled the shield and was carrying the Asari in his arms as he and Ashley made their way back towards the ship. The cavern they where in was collapsing and he hadn't even bothered to look back and make sure Tali was safe. She stood there for a moment wondering if he would even care if she died there but after a moment had decided she wasn't ready to give up. She would prove herself a better companion than that little blue tart and solve this little problem herself.

The other crew had been shocked at the appearance of the naked cum covered Asari when they returned. "Jesus what did the Geth do to her', Kaiden had asked. Ashley had shook her head in warning and he had shut his mouth quickly. The commander ignored them and carried the Asari to his cabin. Dr Chakwas looked like she might say something but had thought better of it and she had left as everyone else in the crowd had begun to disperse. Tali had lingered outside the commanders cabin and it wasn't long before she heard cries of pleasure from within. Before long there was a grunt of satisfaction and she knew that Shepard was cream pieing the little slut. She had cried and returned to her bunk in engineering.

The days had gone by and she neither heard from or saw the commander. She had buried herself in her work and tried to move on with her life. The other crew members had begun to accept her presence near the ships engine and Engineer Adams in particular had praised her efforts and willingness to work. In truth she was trying her best to exhaust herself before bed. It was the only way she could get any sleep, otherwise she spent the night with an omni dildo deep in her pussy as she tried to avoid calling out and wakening the other crew members bunking in with her.

Two weeks passed before she had the courage to take matters into her own hands. She had made her way to the outside of Shepard's cabin and was pacing up and down wondering what she would say to him. Just as she reached the door to knock on it, it had slid open to reveal the Asari scientist Dr Liara T'Soni.

Liara had seemed surprised to see Tali standing there but had smiled and lifted her eyebrow inquisitively. Words had caught in Tali's throat as she took in the sight of the blue skinned bitch. Her heard sank as she realized she could never compete with this woman. Her breasts and ass were larger by far than Tali's although her hips weren't as wide. Tali growing up around hundreds of other wide hipped Quarian's had never realized just how sultry and sexy her waistline had looked to other species.

"He's been waiting for you", the Asari told her. She stepped aside and waited as Tali had hesitantly made her way inside. The commander was sitting naked on the bed with a fine sheen of sweat covering him. Tali stood there in the middle of the room staring at his huge chest as it slowly rose and fell. The commander had just looked at her, his expression giving nothing away. Tali wondered should she say something as the silence stretched on and jumped when the commander finally spoke.

"What's wrong Tali you haven't been to see me in a while. I thought we were enjoying each others company. Now you won't leave engineering and your bunk mates are complaining about your suit vibrating throughout the night. This can't go on", he said. Tali heard the door closing and realized the Asari had left them alone.

"I thought that...you ...and Liara...that you", she stuttered out.

"That we were fucking? We are. What has that got to do with you and me. I made it clear we weren't exclusive", he told her.

"I just thought that...you know if you were with her...you wouldn't...with me- I wouldn't what' he interrupted. "You think either of you can keep up with me? If it wasn't for your condition I'd have you up here every night. At least this way I can give both of you a break. Believe me Liara's being feeling it the last couple of days".

She could wait no longer. He watched her as she lifted her hands to unclasped her helmet. Her hands shook with anticipation and she could barely get it undone. In one fluid motion he was up off the bed and making his way across the room towards her. He took her hands in his and lowered them before he undid the remaining locks on her helmet. She stood there filling her lungs with the fresh air as she slipped out of the remaining armor. He surprised her then by leaning in and for the first time giving her a kiss. Not biting her lips or shoving his tongue into her mouth but kissing her. She practically swooned and felt light headed when he finally pulled back from her.

"Now get on your knees and suck my cock", he ordered. She grinned. They where back to normal.

It wasn't long before she was laying on the bed with him standing over her, pounding into her throat over and over again. Her vision was obscured by his balls slapping into her face repeatedly with enough force to leave her dizzy. It probably didn't help she could barely breath around his thick cock invading her throat. But quite frankly she loved it. She had always had a stroke of independence and grit. Really she had just been waiting for the right man to show her what her place in the world was. As it transpired that place was commander Shepards bed having her throat destroyed.

That night it was Tali'Zorah's voice crying out in pleasure and echoing around the ship. And the next day she was back to work as normal, a little later than usual and a little soft around the edges but with a light heart and a spring in her step. It all seemed so perfect. Life had taken on a routine revolving around Shepard. The commander was pushed to his limits during missions and even for someone who enjoyed his job and took pleasure in killing as much as he did it began to take its toll.

The commander was hit particularly hard when Kaidan had sacrificed himself on Virmire. He had screamed and railed, punching the bulkhead with his armored fist and leaving it dented. The crew thought that he really had cared for his teammate despite the lack of outward shows of emotion but Tali and Liara knew the truth. It was that Saren had gotten away. The commander had him right where he wanted but there wasn't enough time with the bomb about to blow. He had destroyed the facility sure but Saren had successfully killed one of his crew. HIS CREW. There lives where his to expend as he saw fit not the rogue Spectres.

Tali and Liara together had taken the brunt of his rage. It took both women's ministrations to calm him down. He had stacked them on top of one another and taken them doggy style. Liara had been above Tali and she had felt the Asari grip and hold her tightly as she was railed by the commander. For Tali he rolled her on her back and pushed Liara's face against her. She had relaxed as she felt the Asari's tongue slipping into her mouth and had really begun to enjoy the sensations when she felt the commanders prick at her ass. She clenched with fright but he pushed it in hard and fast and she had screamed into Liara's mouth.

He pounded into her far too long for her to handle and when he dumped his load in her asshole she had passed out. She had awoken at the end of the bed lying in a pool of her own cum with Liara sprawled stickily across her chest. The commander was nowhere to be seen.

That evening they had reached Ilos.

Liara T'soni sighed and sat back at her desk. Thoughts were buzzing around her head as she struggled to decipher the code in front of her. She had been tracking the Shadow Broker for months now ever since she had beaten him to Shepard's...she shivered...she couldn't even think about it.

She couldn't understand where it had all gone wrong. They had struggled and fought to catch the rogue Spectre and had finally caught up with him on Ilos. From there Liara, Tali and the rest of the crew had made their way back to the citadel. Tali had held her close as they watched the battle raging outside the ship. They felt so helpless knowing that Shepard was down there somewhere with no one but Wrex and Garus backing him up. When the ship had come under fire Tali had abandoned her and raced to engineering to do what she could and Liara had truly felt despair.

She could do nothing but watch and wait to see how it all worked out, cowering in fear as shots rained all around the ship and Joker worked it through some desperate maneuvers. Worse was the sight of that huge Reaper as it tore through the fleet of ships engaging it.

Of course Shepard had prevailed. She had cheered as the Reaper ship and had rushed alongside the rest of the crew as they left the ship as soon as it docked. The commander, Garus and Wrex had been found alive and well. A temporary council was appointed and emergency crews organized but to her surprise congratulations where not in order.

The new council was furious that Shepard had allowed the Geth to destroy the Destiny Ascension with the councilors on board. They had ordered him to immediately pursue the fleeing Geth ships but before they had even reached the ship the Geth had scattered. And so months of hunting down the marauding ships across the known galaxy.

That's when everything had gone wrong. The ship had been ambushed and destroyed. Her life as she knew it was over. Most of the crew dead...their ship gone...their captain dead. But life had to go on. For once in her life she had stepped up and done what she could to secure the commanders body. The shady human organization Cerberus had contacted her and informed her that if Shepard could be recovered he could be brought back.

It had been almost 2 years since she had handed her former lovers body over to Cerberus and she had heard nothing. She had used her new contacts and resources to find out any information she could on her former crew mates or look out for information regarding Shepard. Tali, she knew, had returned to the flotilla with her information on the Geth but she knew nothing more than that.

Her mind wandered and she wondered where Tali was now...

Tali'Zorah nar Rayya panted as she raced across the sunlight courtyard. She heard her armor sizzling in the direct unfiltered sunlight and threw herself to the shadow of a nearby pillar. The rest of her team was down and the Geth where close behind. Worse yet her suit had been pierced in several places and she was currently swimming in antibiotics.

She could hear shots all around her and huddled close to the pillar and covered her head. She could hear footsteps coming closer and closer and sobbed and closed her eyes. She waited for the shot that would finish her or the synthetic leg to crush her skull but gasped as a pair of hands gripped her and lifted her off the ground. She opened her eyes but the sun was reflecting off her visor and she could only make out a shadowy outline of the figure carrying her. She closed her eyes again and lapsed into unconsciousness.

She awoke in a dark room in a strange ship. She was lying naked on bed and could see her suit bundled up in the corner. She gave a wail of despair and scrabbled off the bed and across the room to her suit. She struggled into it as fast as she could managing to get the lower half on before she heard a burst of laughter.

Turning she saw a chair in the shadowy corner on the opposite side of the room. In it was a naked muscular man sitting calm and relaxed. She could see the soft outline of scars running up and down his body. Worse was a soft glowing light emanating from his eyes and in an odd pattern on the side of his face.

He stood and walked slowly across the room towards her and her heart stopped when his face came into the light. It was Shepard...unmistakably Shepard. But one side of his face was badly scared and she could see what was unmistakingly cybernetic implants behind his eyes and under his skin. But it was still Shepard. Her Shepard.

A sob came out and she climbed to her feet and launched herself at him. She felt his muscular arms encircle her and hold her closely against his chest. She cried and cried as he buried his face in her hair. Turning her face towards him he leaned over her and kissed her deeply. It wasn't long before she felt him growing hard against her. He took her to the bed and lay her on her back before climbing on top of her. She felt him slip inside her and moaned with pleasure as for the first time in two years she felt completion.

That huge cock stretched her pussy wide as she was impaled to the hilt by that massive tool. He grunted as his hips slapped against hers and the room was filled with the noise of wet slapping and her screams. She gripped the sheets tightly as he took her harder and harder. There was a desperation...a need to how he fucked her. She knew what it was he desired...he was trying to be gentle for her sake. She laughed as she rolled over. Looking at him over her shoulder she gripped her ass cheeks with both hands and spread them for him. Come get your pussy baby.

His hands gripped her hips tightly. So tightly she was sure when it was over she would be left with bruises. Instead of slipping gently inside this time he drove his cock into her. She screamed in pleasure and pain as he fucked her harder than she had ever been fucked before. It was too much for her to handle. She gave in and slumped to the bed. Her vision dimmed and her last sensation was of his hot cum filling her up.

She awoke later that same night to a rare feeling. Rough skin stretched tightly over the firm muscles of the arms that encircled her. She held herself still for fear of waking him and ruining it but a moment later she felt the back of his fingers against her thighs as he slowly stroked up and down her legs. She turned and looked at him. He was scary to look at with his extreme scarring...but he was still her love. She had never admitted that to him...feared it would give him too much power over her. But she knew now that she was completely his already.

"Keelah Shepard...I love you", she told him. He sighed and she waited, her heart sinking in her chest. He wouldn't say it back. She had made a fool out of herself. She turned away from him and made to leave the bed but he reached out and held her.

"I...I don't know how I feel about you. I've never been in love before. So I couldn't tell you how its supposed to feel. But the problem is if I love you, truly love you, then why do I also feel this way for Liara?", he said more nervously than she had ever heard him in her life.

"Oh Shepard...I was so worried for a moment I was wrong. I'd be lying if I told you I loved Liara or that she loved me. But of course you can love more than one person. Maybe its not all that normal for Quarians or Humans but Asari live for centuries and have multiple partners. Do you honestly think they only ever love one of them? We've never made you choose between us before. Did you think that would suddenly change?", she laughed as she finished. Turning she wrapped her arms around him and drew him into an embrace. They lay there and held each other and drifted off back to sleep.

The next day she took a tour of the ship. It was the Normandy she was told but nothing about it was the Normandy she remembered. It was a larger ship for one and for another there was the crew. She knew all about Cerberus after they had almost compromise the entire Flotilla. She scowled at the friendly faces all around her as Shepard showed her around the ship but all that went out of her mind once she entered engineering. Like the SR1 it was a technological marvel and it wasn't long before she forgot about Shepard and began to integrate herself with the other engineers.

Shepard left her there and knew she would be fine. Donnelly gave him a reassuring nod and he scowled at the overly friendly crewman. He laughed as Donnelly quickly returned to to his work and made his way back up to the CIC. It was time to find Liara...

Liara turned slowly in her chair and looked out the window. Finally the information she had been looking for had surfaced. Shepard was alive. More than just alive he was back in action and tearing the galaxy a new asshole as usual. And now he was coming to Illium. She had already been visited by Matriarch Arezia of Armali Council as well as Director Gazeck of the Illium directors board. They had been frantic to get information on Shepard and Gazeck asked for advice on possibly rejecting his landing application. Liara laughed at that and informed her that Shepard would be landing on Illium one way or another. She could give him permission and possibly keep an eye on him or she could reject his application and he would sneak in somewhere anyway.

She offered to pay his docking fee's and promised she would do what she could to keep him in check. And now here she was waiting in her office for the love of her life to walk back into her life. She could hear footsteps coming up the stairs outside and her breath caught in her voice. She launched herself out of her chair and set up the hologram. She heard the door open.

"Have you ever faced an Asari commando unit before? Few humans have. I'll make this simple. Either you pay me me, or I'll flay you alive- with my mind!", she said as intimidating as she could be, barely holding the grin off her face. "Shepard...", she acted surprised to see him. He didn't say anything but she had the feeling he wasn't buying it. She tried to keep her composure and sat calmly behind the desk but her heart was beating so hard she was sure he could hear it.

She had to hold herself back from leaping across the table and stripping him bare there and then in her office. It was too risky to drop her guard right now and he probably didn't realize the danger they where in. He held himself stiff and formal as she gave him the information he was after. But before he left she seen him relax and he nodded to Garus and Grunt. They left and he turned at the door. They looked at each other and he slowly made his way across the room towards her.

"Please...not here. We can't. I've done what I can to hide information about you me and Tali from him but if the Shadow Broker finds out we're more than team mates it will give him another angle of attack", she whispered softly.

"The Shadow Broker?", he asked. "Are you in trouble Liara?, and Liara could see the same old unstoppable Shepard in front of her.

She had spent months struggling to stay one step ahead of his agents wondering as she went to sleep would she be alive by the morning. But now Shepard was here she didn't just feel like she could survive. She really felt as if she could take on the Shadow Broker and win. He had left soon after their conversation and she had followed his exploits with envy as he tore through the red tape of Illium. In one evening he had managed to pick up an Asari Justicar and a Drell Assasin to join his crew.

And more importantly he'd deciphered the information she needed to track down the breach in her security. He had returned as she was cleaning up after the mess made when she had turned Nyxeris into blue paste. Finally safe at last she had let herself relax. Together they had gone to her apartment and she seen a side of Shepard she had never expected to see. He was ...nervous. She had given him a tour of her apartment that had abruptly ended in her bedroom.

There she had stripped off her dress and revealed her lacy black underwear beneath. She kept her heels on and climbed on the bed with him. He he stripped of his own clothes and she sighed as he revealed his rock hard abs and his amazingly well outlined chest. Her hands slowly reached out and touched his chest and straddled him. She felt his hands coming up and gripping her hips and he started to grind his cock against her through her underwear.

She had spent 2 long years dreaming about that magnificent cock. Krogan mercenaries, a squad of Batarians and the finest omni dildo money could buy had done nothing to fill the void left in her life by this cock. So as she slid aside her thong and lowered herself onto it she had felt dizzy with joy. A smile split her face as she felt it rubbing against her slit and she felt how wet she was as he slowly began working the tip in. She grimaced suddenly as it started to stretch her as only he could but she dug her nails into his skin and bared her teeth as she lowered herself further and further down it.

His eyes closed in pleasure as his balls finally met her ass and she could barely breath as he slowly shifted his hips in small circles below her. She could feel his cock slowly gyrating around inside her and gasped at how amazing it felt. Her arms where shaking and she couldn't keep herself upright as he started moving her up and down his length. His strong muscular arms easily lifted her up and down faster and faster and as the pace increased he started lifting his hips to meet her. She shuddered as an orgasm ripped through her body but he didn't let up and he held her as he rolled her to her back.

She brought her legs up and around his waist and cried out again and again as he drove into her. His head was down beside hers and he buried it in her shoulder. She could feel a hot wetness and realized...he was kissing her neck. She felt him gently biting her and it drove her wild. She wrapped her arms fully around him and held him close as she started screaming his name over and over again.

"John...John...YES JOHN", she cried out over and over again.

Shepard was exuberant as he watched her eyes turn black. They had discussed this aspect of sex before with Shepard being disappointed that she couldn't bring herself to trust him enough to meld with him. He couldn't blame her he supposed given how much of his anger translated into the rough vigorous fucking he usually gave her.

So it was an absolute pleasure when he felt her mind pressing against his. He could feel every sensation, every tingle running up her spine and the feel of his own cock as it penetrated deeply inside her. It was an unusual experience to feel yourself fucking someone and also feel them being fucked.

For her part Liara had never melded with anyone before and had certainly never considered the aspect that she would be aware of how it felt to fuck herself. It was ...exhilarating. Shepard was surprised when she began to rock herself up and down in time with him. Her hands gripped his arms and her legs pulled him in faster and harder. He lost control for the first time in the bedroom and exploded as an orgasm shook his body. He could feel every sensation she did as she reached her own orgasm and it gave him the most intense orgasm of his life. He barely had time to roll off her and avoid crushing her before he collapsed.

He lay there panting loudly, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he lay there on his back his eyes wide open. Slowly he felt her hand slide into his and he turned to look at her. She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder and lay there sleeping. With a sigh he closed his eyes and slipped away.

It was probably the hundredth time fucking her but it was the first time they had ever made love and it had been intense. He had no time to consider it as later that night shots had begun raining into the apartment. He swiveled and kicked her from the bed and threw himself to the ground on the far side. That was a mistake as he realized was further away from the stairs down to the ground floor where he had casually tossed his armor and weapons.

He sighed as he glowed blue and began hammering his fist into the floor. His knuckles turned bloody and bruised but after a few moments he had punched a hole in the floor of the upper balcony and dropped down to the room below. He crouched there before instinct reminded him to duck. He was just in time as a shot hit barely above his head.

Liara had been lucky he was there. She would have been completely pinned down in bed by the sniper outside. Instead she began drawing fire and absorbing them with a biotic shield. Meanwhile he leveled his own sniper rifle. Rather than firing blindly out the window he waited patiently until the sniper gave herself away with another shot at Liara. His rage was as cold as ice. The woman he loved was in danger. Not on his watch.

He exhaled slowly and squeezed the trigger. There was a dull thud in his ear before it was replaced by a low ringing as his hearing slowly returned. The sniper, an Asari, was down in a pool of blood on the building opposite. They had no time to waste and together they raced to the street below and across the the opposite building. When they found her balcony they followed the trail of blood several meters to a parked sky car. She was dragging herself up to climb in when Shepard finally unshackled his rage.

Stepping up behind her he she tried turning and pointing her sidearm at him. He grabbed her arm and snapped it around hearing it break with a satisfying crunch. A scream peeled out from her as he continued to pull her arm at an angle it was never meant to reach. He grabbed her hair tentacles and pulled her head back savagely. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to see Liara shaking her head.

He stepped back and watched as her eyes turned black and she gripped the Asari by the head. Her own eyes turned black and while he couldn't be sure he sensed a struggle between the two. Sweat broke out on Liara's forehead and he watched the other Asari begin to grin. Casually he ungloved his finger and stuck it in here ear. Hard.

A scream ended as quick as it ended and suddenly her face turned blank. Liara's grip loosened slightly and he watched her eyes flickering before with a gasp she released the Asari and fell backwards. He caught her barely before she hit the ground.

"We need to leave! Now!", she told him, a note of panic in his voice. "She isn't working alone and things just became more dangerous. I know where he is! Finally after two long years you show up and I know where he is!", she said excitedly.

They had raced to the Normandy and launched before the authorities could interfere and ask questions. His re-instated Spectre status came in handy when it came to skipping the queue to leave the dock. He had given joker his orders and returned to the mess hall to find Liara and Tali chatting animatedly.

"That can't be good", he thought to himself and made his way over. The conversation died and they turned to face him a matching smile on both their faces.

"Catching up are we?", he asked them.

"Oh well its just the first time the three of us have been together in the last 2 years and we thought we'd celebrate", Tali answered coyly.

He was left standing there as both women made their way to his cabin. They had given specific instructions and so he sat counting down to exactly 10 minutes. It had felt like an hour and his excitement was peaking by the time he reached his cabin door. The wait had proved worth it as soon as the door had slid open. Waiting inside he found the two ladies in his life side by side on the bed. They had matching black and red corsets and thigh high boots. They where on their hands and knee's with their asses facing him.

He stepped into the room with a grin on his face.

Shepard sighed in pleasure as he awoke. On either side of him lay Tali and Liara both deep asleep. He slipped from the bed and made his way softly into the adjoining room. He didn't turn on the light but his enhanced vision easily allowed him to see his son laying in his crib. His small 3 fingered hands where balled into little fists. Unlike his mother he didn't need a suit to survive and he had his fathers skin tone.

He hadn't seen this coming...nobody had. The pregnancy had been a shock to the three of them. At first Tali had just seemed a little sick. He wondered what was wrong given that she was receiving regular doses of her "medicine". Chakwas had been baffled and hadn't considered the obvious given that there was no other Quarian's on board. But eventually she had gone out on the limb and checked for pregnancy. How it had happened exactly was easier to figure out.

It had been that first night the three of them had been back together. He had taken both women over and over again as the three of them had fucked sucked and licked every part of each others bodies. But at one point Liara had held them both close to her as Tali fucked her with an omni dildo from behind while Shepard lay underneath them both. Her eyes had turned black and all three of them had been linked at once. It had been a novel experience and Shepard was more than a little uncomfortable at the sensations of an omni dildo buried in Liara's asshole.

Liara had never melded more than one person before and there certainly hand't been many studies done on inter-species relations between an Asari, a Human and a Quarian two of whom had been creampied. Shepard had sequestered the three of them on a private lab on Noveria as the best scientists had worked to ensure that the baby would be born healthy and happy.

Tali had grown startling large in a short amount of time but it hadn't interfered much with their sex live. The three of them had still reveled in their bodies although the action had gotten a little less vigorous on account of her condition. She particularly enjoyed laying on her side while he lay behind her. He would reach around and hold her sensitive breasts while he rocked her gently forward and backwards on his cock.

Liara became a little jealous at how much attention he had been giving Tali, that is until he had returned back after a mission on the Normandy to find the two of them fucking in the same position with a double ended dildo. It hadn't taken long for Liara to follow suit with a pregnancy of her own and Shepard had realized he was the luckiest man in the entire universe. He loved and had the love of two of the most beautiful women to be found and had enjoyed the sort of inter-species relationships most men only dreamed about.

Before long they where joined by a fifth family member as Liara gave birth. Together they had left Noveria behind and traveled to Hagalaz and the Shadow Brokers former base. After that sex filled trip their the first time the three of them had worked together to fight their way to the core of the base where they had faced the huge Yahg and defeated him.

Much to Shepard's jealousy they had also rescued the young Drell Feron and Liara had insisted on remaining behind for several weeks to care for him and return him to health. Shepard and Tali had made sure to visit often during missions especially once Tali's pregnancy had been revealed.

Liara had packed her things at once and returned to the Normandy at once to be with the two of them. Together they had the most mind blowing sex of Shepard's life. Both women seemed determined to out-perform the other and the depraved sex acts they engaged in would have made a seasoned hooker on Omega turn red.

Liara had taken particular pleasure in playing out a role play fantasy she had been hiding to herself ever since meeting the commander. She had dressed like a common back alley Asari stripper that Shepard had "paid" for a private dance. Of course this particular "stripper" had a thing for sucking human cocks and it had taken only a small tip from the commander to convince her to drop to her knee's.

Tali already worried about her child had insisted he instead fuck her ass. She began to enjoy the sensation of anal so much that he had found her wearing a buttplug under her suit one evening. This had continued right up until she gave birth although their first night together several weeks after giving birth she had insisted he breed her like his little bitch. Apparently both women had developed a pregnancy kink and insisted on regular creampies which Shepard was all too happy to provide.

Missions took on a new importance to Shepard. He had always wanted to win simply to be the winner. He wanted to be the best in the galaxy. Not just the best human but the best killer there was. He had always lived up those standards but now his missions took on new meaning. He wasn't fighting to win for his sake. But for the sake of his women and his children. He battled with a new ferocity and an unparalleled level of aggression. Anyone who stood in his way was a potential risk to Liara and Tali and as such he treated them with no mercy. Not that the renowned Spectre was known for his merciful ways.

He couldn't risk taking either women back on board, not when they all had their children to consider. He felt justified in this when a few months after their birth the Normandy had almost been taken while Shepard and co had taken the shuttle for a mission. The ship had been hit hard by The Collectors and they had lost several crew members. Luckily Edi had regained control of the ship before they could do any major damage. The Collectors had been intent on capturing not killing and where quite sure their virus would have completely disabled the Normandy.

They had barely managed to survive that fight and it had only enforced Shepard's surety that both women must be kept safe. Before long however the Normandy would be ready. They had assembled the best team of fighters and killers the galaxy had ever seen. The SR2 had been upgraded to become one of the fiercest battleships and they had managed to secure a Reaper IFF. But before he could commit to the destruction of the Collector base he a favor to repay.

Admiral Hackett had requested Shepard go behind enemy lines deep within Batarian space to recover the missing scientist Dr Kenson. Shepard would be going alone and it would be some time before he could return. He knew the risks but it was too important. If the Reapers were truly about to invade the last thing he would be doing would be to commit the galaxies best hope at survival to a potentially suicidal mission beyond the Omega 4 relay.

His girls however weren't planning on letting him go without reminding him what he had to return to. He had returned to say goodbye should the worst occur and had immediately been dragged into the bedroom. Both women had been wearing full length silk robes when they met him but they where discarded as soon as the door slid shut. His eyes widened at the sight before him. Liara and Tali were wearing short black stiletto's, small pencil skirts with tight fitting white tunics tucked into them and both had matching leather circlets on their heads.

Their makeup and outfit was probably one of the sexiest things he had ever seen. They had always tried to do what they could to please him but they went beyond anything before as they slowly started kissing and touching each other. He moved to the chair and sat back as he watched Liara kneel before Tali. The Quarian mechanic moaned with pleasure as Liara's hand slid up her thigh and began to play with her pussy. Tali slid her skirt up and spread her legs wider before guiding the Asari's mouth between her legs.

Gripping her crests she began to work her pussy up and down Liara's mouth crying out with pleasure at the skilled attention being focused on her. Shepard, ever impatient couldn't wait any longer. He knelt behind Liara and took his swiftly hardening cock out. He slid it up and down Liara's wet slit a few times and moaned into her mouthful of pussy. She tried to look back but Tali held her in place and slowly lifted one leg over her shoulder.

"That's it...fuck that little Asari slut...breed her. Breed us both. We're yours Shepard. Now and always", she told him between moans. He grinned and quickly obeyed, burying his cock to the hilt. He held tightly to Liara's slim waist and admired her firm toned back and ass as he started pounding it. He could see that bubble butt bounce every time his cock filled her up and the impact was driving her hard against Tali's pussy. He watched as Liara slid a hand between Tali's legs and up behind to her tight purple ass. He couldn't see what was happening back there but it didin't take a genius to figure out she was fingering her asshole and judging by the look on Tali's face she was loving it. She had never quite gotten over her anal kink and absolutely loved her asshole being played with.

Before long Liara had his load dumped into her and they had moved to the bed. Now it was Tali's turn to get fucked and she rode the Commander hard and fast. Shepard watched as the still recovering Liara had made her way to the end of the bed behind Tali and lowered her head to her ass. He knew she was rimming her then and he watched as Tali's eyes closed in pleasure at having her pussy fucked and ass licked. It was the ultimate feeling and the sight of both women playing together was too much for him. Once again he dumped his load deep inside a pussy. It wasn't to be the last time.

That night they worked the commander harder than he had ever been worked before. He was driven to the edge of his limits and regardless of what position they did they insisted that he he finish in their pussy. It was obvious they were intent on being impregnated again and he was all too happy to oblige. It got to the point were both women were one their knee's at the end of the bed. Liara had her mouth clamped around the top of his cock and was swirling her tongue all around his head. Tali was lower down licking his balls as fast and hard as she could. Tali had stepped aside as he got close and was preparing to lay on the bed ready for his cock to impale her again but he had another idea in mind to finish the night.

He told both women to get on their knees. They obeyed instantly and he got to his feet, his tall muscular form towering over them as he stroked his massive cock. They looked at each other and slowly leaned in for a deep passionate kiss. It was too much and he grunted and cum started shooting out all over them. They never quite broke the kiss, still swirling there tongues as they turned slightly towards him, getting as much of his cum on their face and tits as they could. He could see one large glob stretched between their tongues and watched as both women finally broke the kiss with a deep swallow of satisfaction. He had destroyed them completely.

Their makeup had ran hours before and it was smeared with cum and sweat across their face. They outfits had been ripped and torn during the action and Tali had only one shoe on. Both women sat back hard on the floor and sighed with pleasure. He lifted them one at a time to the bed and had left them side by side, arms entangled. They had drifted off to sleep and before Shepard left the room he had stopped for one last look. Their makeup had run yes but they were still the most beautiful women in the galaxy. He could feel Liara's mind touching both his and Tali's. He knew what that mind meld would mean for both women as well as what to expect when he finally did return whether it was several weeks or several months later.

He smiled and turned to leave. It was time to prepare for the Arrival.


End file.
